The Seventh Princess
by Lady Lydia
Summary: Seven princesses and thier families disappeared when Lotor attacked thier planet. Now, Lotor is King, has the seventh princess returned? Ch 5 up! Warning: Love triangle….Character Death (Hint: Not one of the V Forces!)
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Woman

**Title: The Seventh Princess  
A Voltron Story**

* * *

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron!!! Wish I did But I don't :'( Please read and review!!!!!  
  
**Chapter 1: Mysterious Woman  
**  
"Princess! Watch out!!!" Commander Keith of the Voltron team shouted just as one of the three Robeasts fired a beam at her lion.  
  
"Thanks Keith!" Allura, Princess of the planet Arus, replied.  
  
"Keith, we won't last much longer if we can't form Voltron!" Pidge shouted over the explosions of the missiles the team had been firing almost none stop since the sun rose.  
  
"I know that." Keith replied.  
  
The Voltron force had first tried to form Voltron when none of their weapons had slowed the three Robeasts down. But somehow the 'leader' of the Robeasts knew what they were trying to do and stopped them. These Robeasts were quicker and smarter than the others they had come to face. So how could the team beat bigger, faster, and smarter Robeasts?  
  
"Capt! Look out!" Hunk yelled just as one of the larger of three Robeasts smashed into the Black lions side. Keith lost control and crashed on a mountain.  
  
"We're coming Keith! Hang on!" Allura said.  
  
But Keith knew different. The Robeast was already on top of his lion and would shoot any second. His team would be too late. Still, Keith tried to get the lion standing up and hopefully into the air before it was too late.  
  
"What the hell?!" Lance shouted.  
  
Above Keith, one of the five Doom battleships came hurtling straight towards where the Robeast and Keith were. At first Keith thought the ship was coming for him but as it got closer, Keith realized it was going towards the Robeast at an astonishing pace. The Robeast must have realized it too because it started to fire everything it had at the ship. But it still came faster and faster. Than all of a sudden, there was no Robeast.  
  
The team took the advantage of a distraction and hurriedly formed Voltron. Then took care of the remaining two Robeast. The rest of the Doom ships retreated with King Lotor shouting revenge.  
  
"Keith...What just happened? I thought for sure that Robeast would have killed you!" Allura said on her communication link.  
  
"I know. Let's check that ship out. There might be survivors."  
  
The ship looked like a can opener that had been run over by cars and than gone through a shredder. Still, the team looked through the rubble. Lance was looking where the navigation system used to be.  
  
"I still don't think anyone survived...and even if they did it's probably robots...The ship might have malfunctioned and hit the Robeast on accident..."  
  
Than he heard a heard a muffled moan of pain.  
  
"Keith! I think I found someone!" Lance shouted.  
  
He started to remove as much debris as he could and suddenly, in front of him, was a......woman?  
  
"What did you fi—"Keith started to ask than all four of the team stopped and stared.  
  
The woman had very dark hair, if the sun hadn't been out you could never have noticed it brown and not black. Her eyes were close but she had a tanish color to her skin, with long legs and arms that seemed to reach out to the Heavens for help. She seemed so lifeless, she didn't even seem to be breathing in the rags she wore. She might even be mistaken for a boy with her hair cut so short and the boyish torn rags she wore. Than she moaned and that set the gang in action.  
  
"Let's take her to the Castle. Pidge, go get Nanny and Coren. We'll meet you there." Keith said urgently.  
  
"Yes sir." Pidge said and than ran off to do his bidding.  
  
"I wonder how she got control of the ship." Lance said absent minded.  
  
"I wonder if she is on our side or not." Allura said.  
  
That's it for this chapter....Sorry it was kinda short....The other chapters will be longer. Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!! Also, if misspealled anyone's names than please email me at...  
BlindedByFate1987hotmail.com   
and please put the subject as something along the lines of fanfic story or whatever...I get alot of junk mail and may not read it....Thanks!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 The Seventh Princess?

**Title: The Seventh Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron!!! Wish I did But I don't :'( Please read and review!!!!!**  
****

**Chapter 2: The Seventh Princess...???

* * *

**  
"How is she?" Lance asked as he walked up to Nanny.  
  
"Holding. Poor dear. She was pretty beat up."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"In the room with her. They seem to think that she may be on Lotor's side. But that can't be."  
  
"Why Nanny?"  
  
"Because she had so many bruises, and scrapes on her. It looks as though she was beaten badly."  
  
Lance nodded, taking in the information and walked into the room. Allura and Keith were sitting on either side of the patient, Pidge was looking out the window, and Hunk was beside the door staring at her. Lance cleared his throat to announce his entrance.  
  
"So, did she wake up yet?"  
  
"No" Hunk said sorrowfully.  
  
"What's wrong with you Hunk?" Lance asked.  
  
"Uh—No-Nothing..."  
  
"I think you like her!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Lance smirked. "uh huh. Sure"  
  
Hunk glared at Lance. Keith sighed and interrupted before Lance pushed Hunk. Again.  
  
"Guys. Calm down-"Keith stopped mid sentence when there was groan from the bed.  
  
The five pilots crept closer and watched as the mysterious woman opened her eyes to reveal greay eyes, and looked around.  
  
"I'm on Arus?" Came the hoarse groan.  
  
"Yes" Allura replied. "I'm the princess-"  
  
"Allura. Lotor's mistresses talk about you."  
  
Allura went scarlet at that and cleared her throat. There were more important matters to talk about.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"  
  
The woman thought a moment and her eyes lit up. "Yes. I do."  
  
Allura looked at Keith and the others.  
  
"Want to share?" Lance asked.  
  
The woman stared at Lance than sat up. Silence followed. Lance stared right back at the woman and the woman stared at him.  
  
"No" The word was barely audible, but when it did, almost everyone tried to talk at once.  
  
"Silence" Allura said. She never used that tone or said that to her teammates and her friends.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Before the woman could answer Allura's question Coren came rushing in with a huge thick folder. Seeing the patient awake, Coren smiled.  
  
"Good to see your up and okay. Princess, Keith, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, I need to speak to you all. I hope you will recover soon miss." With that Coren left.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. I must leave you. Nanny, my trusted friend, will take care of you. I will return shortly to talk to you." Allura said as she departed.  
  
"We never got your name." Lance said.  
  
The woman smiled. "Mine is not important. You will know it soon enough."  
  
The team left confused by her last statement.  
  
Back in the control room, Coren was waiting for the V force to arrive. When they did Coren was so excited that they couldn't understand him.  
  
"Coren, slow down and talk." Allura said.  
  
Coren took a deep breath, "Princess, that woman you rescued. She is the Seventh Princess!!!"  
  
"Seventh Princess?" Lance and Keith asked perplexed.  
  
"Are you sure sure Coren?!" Allura asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Whoa...Who or what is the Seventh Princess?" Keith asked.  
  
"Let me explain. Before Lotor came to the throne, he attacked a small planet. It was a very peaceful planet but was armed with such hi technology that no evil could pass their defenses. Lotor went in a battleship disguised as a regular ship. Lotor told the king and queen that he wanted to make peace. Since the people were tired of fighting and losing their loved ones due to war, the king and queen agreed. Lotor had other ships nearby that were out of range and while the defenses were down, Lotor attacked. He took the entire royal family hostage and destroyed the planet completely. Then with the royal family as prisoners, Lotor returned to Planet Doom to learn that his father had died. After he was crowned king, Lotor killed all of the royal family members. We were able to recover all the bodies except one. Plus, the key to the Purple Lion and the Phoenix was missing from the second youngest body."  
  
"Uhhhh..Coren...how many royal members were there?" Lance asked, scared to know the answer.  
  
Coren sighed. "There were seven princesses, the king, and the queen. That was the family. Now all but one of the princesses were married. The only one that wasn't was just getting to the courting age on the planet. Altogether, there were fourteen bodies recovered but one was still missing."  
  
"The youngest?" Keith asked.  
  
"Exactly" Coren replied.  
  
"So, what makes you think this chick is the youngest?" Lance said.  
  
"She would be the same age, looks are identical, and she came from Doom. There's just one more thing to prove."  
  
"This would be?" Pidge asked  
  
Before Coren could reply, the woman of the conversation came trolling through the doors. She had some borrowed clothes that were a size to big but she looked confident and had an air of authority around her. She seemed to be in her early twenties (All of the V force are in their twenties) and she looked beautiful even though she was beaten badly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hunk asked surprised that the woman was even up.  
  
"Looking around."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the alarms went off. Doom ships by the millions appeared out of no where and were heading fast for Arus. The team couldn't do anything but jump in their suits and go for Voltron and the lions. Coren turned around to the controls. He didn't notice the woman watching the screen that showed the Doom ships and the Lions.

* * *

Well how was that? I hope you enjoy it!!!! I'll start writing the third chapter......Let me know what yah think!!!! Please Read and Review....


	3. Chapter 3 Evil or Good?

**Title: The Seventh Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron!!! Wish I did But I don't :'( Please read and review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Evil or Good?

* * *

_Review:_**  
  
_Before Coren could reply, the woman of the conversation came strolling through the doors. She had some borrowed clothes that were a size to big but she looked confident and had an air of authority around her. She seemed to be in her early twenties (All of the V force are in their twenties) and she looked beautiful even though she was beaten badly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hunk asked surprised that the woman was even up.  
  
"Looking around."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, the alarms went off. Doom ships by the millions appeared out of no where and were heading fast for Arus. The team couldn't do anything but jump in their suits and go for Voltron and the lions. Coren turned around to the controls. He didn't notice the woman watching the screen that showed the Doom ships and the Lions.  
_  
  
"They just keep coming!" Keith slammed his fist on his controller of Voltron.  
  
"We need a new tactic..."Allura said  
  
The V force had been fighting and destroying the battleships of Doom and Robeasts for over thirteen hours now. They were tiring while Doom seemed to keep coming off stronger each time the team destroyed one of their ships or Robeasts. The Robeasts were released one at a time. But the question was why? Lotor could destroy them if he set all of the Robeasts out on them. Just than, the Doom ships stopped attacking and retreated a few steps farther from Voltron. Than Lotor's face appeared on the screen in Voltron and in the castle where the woman and Coren and Nanny watched the battle.  
  
"Voltron force, I will stop all attacks on the planet if you give me back what is mine."  
  
"We will never give you Allura or Arus!!" Keith yelled back.  
  
Lotor laughed. His goals had changed when the woman was revealed...well...a woman instead of a boy. She was the princess that Lotor needed. Wit hehr, he could get Allura!  
  
"No. Not Allura or Arus. You have a woman in your castle. I want her back and I will give you peace....forever."  
  
The team gasped. They had wanted peace for ever, but at the cost of another one's freedom? That's what they fought against...  
  
"I will give you one month. Until than, I will not give you peace. ATTACK!!!!"  
  
All of the Doom ships came at once and Voltron was caught off guard. The Doom ships had Voltron where they wanted him. Lotor smiled.  
  
"Voltron force. You have **three** options. One, you can give the woman to me and I will leave. Two, you can surrender. Or Three, I could destroy you and take over Arus and the woman." Lotor laughed evilly.  
  
The commander of the Voltron grimaced. They had to get out of this without giving in to the demands of someone like Lotor. Just than all of the Doom ships in front of Voltron that were attacking, blew up. Lotor stopped laughing and ordered his men to find the source that was helping Voltron. The V force and Lotor saw it all at the same time.  
  
A purple lion.  
  
** (Should I stop here???? Guess not.. ;-) )  
**  
The Purple lion was high and just stood there in the sky than swopped down and destroyed the remaining Doom ships that were a threat to Voltron.  
  
"Get up." The soft command was spoken. The communicator showed a person with a purple helmet on. But the visor was too dark and they couldn't see the face.  
  
"Voltron Force.....**GET UP I SAID**!!!" The voice said again.  
  
"Okay team. Let's finish off Lotor!" The team yelled their 'yeah's and Voltron slowly got up. Lotor noticed this and ordered ALL of his ships to attack Voltron. Big Mistake!!!  
  
The Purple Lion charged at the nearest forces that were closing in on Voltron and with one swoop, destroyed them. Voltron got up and slashed with its sword at the remaining Robeasts and ships. In the distance they could see the rest of Lotor's forces running away.  
  
"I WILL retrieve what is MINE Voltron Force!!!! I will have **EVERYTHING**!!!"  
  
Then the V force turned to the Purple Lion.  
  
"Who are you?" Allura asked. The person inside the lion smiled,  
  
"No one of importance. When you need me, I will be there for you. I will help you as much as I can Voltron Force. As long as you keep fighting for what is right...I will help you. Princess Allura, if you keep your heart pure and innocent, and you follow right and not wrong, your people will live in peace forever as long as forever lasts. Goodbye Voltron Force."  
  
With that the Purle lion just disappeared in a smoke of purple much like a magician does.  
  
The Voltron Force returned to the castle to find three people waiting. Coren, Nanny, and the woman.  
  
"Not a bad fight." The woman said.  
  
"Coren, keep an eye out for that mysterious lion."  
  
"Yes Princess."  
  
"Nanny, please escort our guest to her room. Guys, I think we need to discuss some things. Let's go to the negotiation room."  
  
"What should we do Keith?" Allura asked once they were inside the room.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let's give him what he wants." Lance spoke up.  
  
"**WHAT?!"** the whole team said.  
  
"Lance, that woman is flesh and blood. We can't just 'give her up' to Lotor. Who knows what horrible deed he'll do to her!!! She just escaped that prison as well Lance. No...I won't do it!!"  
  
"Princess, listen to me for a second. We don't even know this woman. She could be evil for all we know! She could be waiting for us to sleep than kill us all or take over the castle and let Lotor in. I say if we have a chance for peace, we take it. Give the woman to Lotor for peace."  
  
"Lance, we cannot sacrifice one woman's freedom for ours."  
  
"Princess..."  
  
"No Lance. Lotor could be lying."  
  
The team looked at Allura in surprise. Usually she was the one who took risks for peace.  
  
Keith sighed. "Princess..."  
  
"**I SAID NO!** That will be the end of it! She is our guest and I will not risk one person's life, free will, and freedom for a chance at peace. What of we are wrong? What if Lotor gets the woman and attacks continually? We gave him another pawn, a slave for an empty promise. Than the woman will die, or wish she was. No...I won't have it on my conscience. And that is the end of it!"  
  
"Okay Princess. Let's talk about the new lion we saw. Obviously it, and the person, is on our side. They helped us. But who are they? Why help us now and not before? Where did it and the person piloting it come from?"  
  
As the team discussed this, they never saw the shadow retreating down the halls.  
  
The woman held back tears. What else had she been expecting? For them to trust her? Yeah....right! She sighed. They didn't know it but Coren was right. She was the Seventh Princess. She was able to escape just as Lotor figured out who she was. When he found her missing, he assumed she went to Arus. He was close. She had to hijack the Doom ship in order to remain on Arus. That's when Lotor knew where she was. Lotor knew what the Voltron force didn't. She could tell the future and tell you how to make it different or to secure it. She had an amazing power. When she was young, her power wasn't much, except when she, or a loved one was in danger. But even that power combined with her sisters weren't enough to stop Lotor.  
  
The woman felt her throat tighten at the memory of what Lotor did to her family.  
  
"....he will pay....with his life....Lotor will pay with his life..."  
  
She knew that if the voltron force looked at the security cameras, they would see that she had eavesdropped, and hear what she said.  
  
But they won't.  
  
Not until it was to late to stop her. The future she saw had to changed. She wouldn't let millions suffer because of some....misplaced....trust.  
  
She had vowed.....before Lotor destroyed her life......and before Voltron came to the rescue....She had vowed....to protect the galaxy and the royal family of the planet.......  
  
..............  
  
(Hmmm.....Cliffie????)  
  
.............................  
  
..........................  
  
.........................  
  
.......................  
  
............Arus......  
  
(Nah!!!)  
  
And she will...**whatever** the cost of securing Allura's and the galaxies peace may cost...she **will** give them peace and security and happiness.....  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!!!!!  
  
Anyway, I also want to recognize someone....  
  
**Starlette Rose**   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for your review!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Romance Blossoms

**Title: The Seventh Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron!!! Wish I did But I don't :'( Please read and review!!!!!  
  
(A/N: Slow song will be put in here, I do not own it and the couple cannot hear it either. The songs are "I wanna know" By: Joe and "I knew I loved you" By Savage Garden, They are in italics.)  
  
Chapter 4: Romance Blossoms**

* * *

  
  
Lance couldn't believe it! He just couldn't. It's been almost three weeks since that 'woman' appeared. Lotor has attacked but not at the castle like he usually does. He sends his Robeasts down to attack the people....this 'woman' must really be important to Lotor.  
  
Lance sighed. Ever since she came, Hunk isn't his normal self either. Hunk doesn't eat as much, or fight with him as much. Lance had caught him waiting for the woman and even walking with the woman. It was plain weird.  
  
"I wish she would go away so things could go back to normal. We don't even know her name! and she's been here for almost three weeks! Now she's taking over Hunk!"  
  
"Don't judge me without knowing me Lance."  
  
Lance jumped back. He didn't expect anyone to be out in the gardens this late. It was almost 2 in the morning for crying out loud.  
  
"Humph. Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking around the castle and moving in on my friends than I won't."  
  
The woman smiled and shook her head at him. This surprised Lance. He had expected her to be enraged or angry.....but _smile_??????  
  
"Like I said, don't judge me Lance. I know you don't trust me, that's a shame. I like you too. Hunk is nothing more to me than a friend. He seems so eager to please. Had I known I was coming between you two I wouldn't have started walking with him or going places with him. I'm sorry Lance. I hope you can accept my apologies."  
  
Lance really really didn't expect an apology either....  
  
"Uhhh...." He was at lost for words.  
  
She smiled again. "It's okay Lance. Now if you don't mind, will you leave me alone?"  
  
That's when Lance noticed the slivery tears in her eyes and the wet tracks down her cheeks. He didn't want her crying. Hell, he hated seeing her or any woman cry. Lance smiled a little and sat next to her. He was looking for something to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her, and he noticed her hair. It changed from a darkish brown-black color, to a red.  
  
"Say miss, why does your hair change color?"  
  
"From my dead family."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
She smiled a real smile this time, the first Lance had seen on her face, and Lance felt his heart stop than begin a race.  
  
"My hair changes color on a full moon and when I think of my dead family that is....was...connected to me."  
  
"Wow. What kind of family? Aunts? Uncles? Siblings? Parents?"  
  
"Siblings."  
  
"How many do you have?"  
  
"None."  
  
"But I thought you said you inherited their color on a full moon if you think about them."  
  
"I do."  
  
"But you just sa-oh.......They're dead huh?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm really sorry. **(A/N: I'll be making this part up hehe)** I once had a sibling too. She died."  
  
The woman looked at him. After a long period of silence she asked, "How?" _It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm  
Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
So I wanna know _  
  
"Car accident. She was only a baby, an infant really. I was like five or six. My mom said she died instantly."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Lance smiled. "It's okay. I know she's happy up there....wherever she is...."  
  
"I love sunrises and sunsets." _I wanna know what turns you on  
  
So I can be all that and more  
  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile_ "Why?"  
  
"They show hope."  
  
"How so? I've lived on Arus for six years. They seem all the same to me."  
  
"Then let me explain."  
  
_Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no  
And he never took the time to make it work  
(You deserve more loving, girl)  
Baby I'm the type of man to show concern, yes I do, oh  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know  
_  
"The sunrise represents hope. New day, new hope, new future, that sort of thing. Sunrises get everyone up, so it also shows responsibility. If a simple sun can get up everyday flawlessly, than so can I. If the sun can do the simplest responsibilities without regrets than so can I...  
  
_I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile_  
  
"Okay. I get it so far. But sunsets? I would assume that they resemble hopeless because the sun deserted you leaving you in the dark." Lance said.  
  
He was enthralled with her logic, her beauty, honesty, innocence, everything about her....even the way her lips moved to form a sentence or a smile. The way the moon lit up her entire face and illuminated her slim figure. The way her face seemed so angelic yet, so wise beyond her years.  
  
_Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true  
Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true_  
  
The thought of Lotor getting his hands on this angelic woman made Lance's blood boil. He _must_ protect her-wait....'must'? 'protect her'? No way!  
  
_I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, oh  
So I wanna know  
_  
But than again...Lance could see why Hunk was like a puppy dog, following this woman everywhere...  
  
The woman than smiled, bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
'Gads,' Lance thought, 'she _**is **_beautiful...'  
  
_I wanna know what turns you on  
So I can be all that and more  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile  
(fades out)  
_  
"Sunsets seem like that yes. But I always know that the sun won't leave me in the dark forever. Sometimes I feel like the sun is a loved one. It knows I am in trouble and will eventually come to my rescue."  
  
Lance pondered a moment. "Yea, I can understand that....Listen, want to hang out sometime? Get to know each other better?"  
  
"Sue Lance. I'd loved too, I want to earn your trust."  
  
"I bet." Lance muttered.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Lance grimaced. She seemed to know and hear everything.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow around Noon, right here, under the tree kay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The woman got up and smiled at him. Lance smiled back looking at her face, entranced.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Uhhhh....oh...yeah?" Gads, he was acting like a green teenager on his first date.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you. Is that okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Lance couldn't believe his ears. Had she just asked him to let her **_kiss_** him???  
  
The woman smiled, leaned on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. She smelled of rain mixed with the scents of all the flowers in the garden. Too soon she pulled back. Lance opened his eyes. 'I can't believe I kissed her. When did I close my eyes?'  
  
The woman looked at Lance. "Thanks Lance. For tonight and the kiss. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." With that she rushed as fast as she could upstairs into her dorm.  
  
Leaving Lance very confused by what had happened.  
  
_(Next Day)_  
  
"Lance! Hunk! Pay attention!!!" Keith shouted at them. Both had been acting weird this morning. Lance had walked in for breakfast wit ha dazed look, and he hardly ate. Hunk hadn't ate much again, he was too busy trying to get the nerve to ask the woman something. Probably out on a date or something. But now they had to train. Allura and the woman were sitting under a big oak tree watching. Today was Allura's day off since the guys had to rough train. They didn't want to hurt Allura. Even in training.  
  
"Sir!" Both seemed to snap out of their 'world'  
  
"Let's begin. Hunk, you and Lance will fight, Pidge, you and I will spar as well. Go!"  
  
Than the guys started throwing punches and kicks.  
  
_Meanwhile, where the girls are.....  
_  
"Allura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why aren't you training?"  
  
"Because Keith—I mean Commander Keith doesn't want me to get hurt. Later when the guys are done, Commander Keith will instruct me on my level."  
  
"This way you don't get hurt?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's kind of him."  
  
Allura turned and looked at the woman beside her. The woman had grey eyes, and her hair was (back to being) black, or dark brown. Allura noticed she was looking at the guys sparring and thought she was looking at Keith. Little did she know that the woman was looking at Lance. Not Keith.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Yes Allura?"  
  
"Do you....like someone? One of the guys?"  
  
The woman and looked at Allura.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason." Allura said. Allura noticed that Keith had been paying a lot of attention to the woman. Just as Hunk was. Lance and Pidge seemed not to mind her...well Lance did....but they were nice and polite to her. Pidge thought of her as a sister and Lance...well...was Lance. But Keith and Hunk seemed to have other intentions. Allura couldn't help but feel jealous. She loved Keith. But it seemed Keith didn't love her.  
  
Seeing Allura's distraught face and heart wrenching look in her eyes the woman had to say something.  
  
"Keith doesn't love me. And I don't love him okay? Don't worry. He has something to tell you anyway. So cheer up."  
  
Allura looked at the woman. "How do you know—"  
  
"Allura, I've been here almost a month. I'm not blind to love."  
  
"But I love him. He doesn't seem to feel the same way."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"He treats me as his kid sister. Not as a...."  
  
"Lover?" The woman laughed at Allura's expression.  
  
Then the woman watched the men. Allura didn't know that Keith had been going to the woman for help. The woman caught him in the hallway to Allura's room proposing. Or practicing proposing really. He was horrible at it. So the woman started helping him. That's why he was around her a lot and why she disappeared and was always around the castle. She helped Keith get his heart in the right place so he could say everything he felt for Allura without stammering or faltering.  
  
The woman sighed. Soon she would have to rain on the couples parade. A war will come soon and they had to be ready for death to come. One of them was going to die. And soon.  
  
After the guys were done, the woman asked Hunk, Lance, and Pidge to show her a tour. Lance and Hunk were eager but Pidge wasn't. The woman had to bribe Pidge, for him to go she would bake him some cookies. The team had come to love her cooking as much as Nanny's. So the woman whispered some things to Keith and the trio of guys plus a petite girl left Allura and Keith alone. (music starts up)  
  
_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend_

"Allura, before we begin, I have something to ask....or tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...uh...Well..."  
  
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"Keith...Just say it." Allura smiled.  
  
"Okay." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Allura, you looked like an angel when I first saw you...I never felt this way before..."  
  
_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend_

Keith got down on one knee and Allura stared at him.  
  
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"Allura...Princess Allura....I love you....will you marry me?"  
  
Allura gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. She never imagined this! She wanted this so much.  
  
Keith saw her reaction and read her like a book. To say she was shocked was an understatement.  
  
_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
(fades out)_  
  
"Keith...of course I'll marry you!!!! I love you so much!!!"  
  
The two embraced each other and held on tight. Both whispered words of love.  
  
(In the castle)  
  
The woman wasn't really listening to the guys explaining the castle and its history. She suddenly stopped and the guys turned around to see her looking off her shoulder back into the hallway and smiling.  
  
"Is there something we missed?"  
  
"Yes. But you'll find out soon enough. Come, let's continue until dinner."  
  
Falling behind the guys the woman smiled.  
  
'I'm happy for the princess and the captain. They deserved each other. Good for you two! I'll keep these guys away for awhile so you two have a little time for yourselves.'  
  
Like? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.....  
  
Next chap may take awhile.....Will get it up soon though!!!!!  
  
Lady Lydia


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions Finally!

Title: The Seventh Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron!!! Wish I did But I don't :'( Please read and review!!!!!  
  
A/N: This chapter WILL be long. Sorry!!!!!!!! Also JUST UPDATED!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions (Finally!!)

* * *

Allura and Keith had been engaged for three days and two nights by now. They hadn't told anyone else and no one knew. Well, except for Allura's mice (A/N: Couldn't leave them out!!!) and the woman. The woman finally told the couple it was about time the others knew. No matter what their reactions.  
  
"Keith..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What if Coren doesn't approve? He may not marry us and force me to marry a prince and not you....I couldn't bear it if that happened....!!"  
  
"Allura...darling..hush...if Coren really loves you and wants only your happiness, he will accept me. "  
  
Allura sighed. "Your right."  
  
Keith smiled at her and held her hand. The woman in front of them smiled and walked to the dinning room. Before they entered the woman turned around.  
  
"Keith...Allura...I can only tell you that the important people will support you. No matter what happens or what others say....trust in yourselves and your love. A lot of people don't feel the love that is so strong as you two have. Cherish it and know that you have a treasure. Now, put up your smiles."  
  
The woman opened the door and there was quiet. Keith let Allura's hand momentarily go until they sat down. The trio went and sat down at the long table. The princess was seated at the head of the table. Keith at her right, Coren at her left than the woman sat next to him, and from her sat Lance and Pidge. Beside Keith Hunk sat sulkingly. Hunk wanted to sit next to the woman but Lance always beat him to it.  
  
Allura announced dinner and the team ate In silence. After dinner the woman sent a look to Keith. Than Keith finally cleared his throat.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Keith stood up and Allura stood as well. All eyes were upon them. No one spoke. Finally the woman got fed up.  
  
"Keith, what is it?"  
  
"Umm....Allura....that is the princess and I...."  
  
The woman got exasperated. She closed her eyes and concentrated and spoke to Keith through his mind.  
  
'Why are you taking so long?'  
  
'I'm....'  
  
'Nervous?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Don't be...Just tell them. You're their COMMANDER! Act like on dope!!!'  
  
With that she disconnected with Keith and looked at him.  
  
"Allura and I are getting married." Was all he said.  
  
It took a full ten seconds before it hit everyone. The V Force were cheering and laughing and congratulating the couple. Coren sat quietly, and Nanny was crying muttering how 'her' princess could marry someone other than a prince. Than Coren stood up and walked out of the dinning room.  
  
"I don't think he approves Keith." Allura said with tears shinning in her eyes.  
  
Keith was getting angry. Didn't Coren wanted Allura to be happy?!! Before Keith could follow Coren the woman stood.  
  
"I will talk to Coren. I don't think he's upset about your engagement. Only...disappointed that he didn't know first."  
  
Allura and Keith nodded. They hope that Coren will come around.  
  
**_(Outside in the balcony)_**  
  
Coren stood and looked to the stars.  
  
"King Alfor...What do I do? Make her marry someone else? Bless their union? I thought there was only brother and sister relationship between them. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"I guess you were." Came the voice from the shadows.  
  
Coren turned around. It was the woman.  
  
"Why are you here miss?"  
  
"To help you understand"  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Their love."  
  
Coren sighed. "There's nothing to explain."  
  
"Coren...Allura and Keith love each other. I caught Keith practicing proposing for Allura in the hallway to her room. He was horrible. So I helped him. He didn't want to tell you because he was afraid that you wouldn't approve of their union. They didn't want to take a chance. And they wanted some time to get used to being engaged because if they told you, you would insist on a wedding soon. They wanted some time together. Alone."  
  
Coren looked at the woman thoughtfully. "However, the princess..."  
  
"Loves Keith with all her heart and thinks you are upset at her for not telling you first."  
  
"But that isn't true!" Coren was aghast. Surely the princess didn't believe that?!  
  
"But she believes it Coren. Go. Make it known to her that you love her and are happy with their union. She wouldn't marry him if you truly wished she wouldn't. No matter how much her heart breaks."  
  
"Your right." As Coren walked out he stopped in front of the lady. "Thank you." Than he walked out.  
  
The woman smiled. Then the smile faded.  
  
"I'm so sorry Coren, but your princess's heart may be broken soon. But it's for the best..."  
  
The woman stared out to the stars and felt tears in her eyes. She was surprised. She hadn't cried since the day her family was killed. Just than, the woman heard something and looked behind her. It was just Lance.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
"I was talking to Coren. Now I'm thinking to myself."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About my past."  
  
Lance frowned. The woman hadn't even told her name to them yet. But...there was something that Lance was....drawn too....something that he couldn't put his finger on. She looked so beautiful though, with the moon and stars kissing her face and figure. Lance could only stare at her.  
  
"When will you tell us your name?"  
  
"Soon Lance."  
  
Lance stepped closer. He was touching her arm he was so close. The woman looked up at him. He looked so much like Hunk at times. But Lance didn't kiss like Hunk did.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
The woman was in the gardens when Hunk came to her with flowers he just picked.  
  
"Thank you Hunk."  
  
"Uh....I-It was-sn't any tr-trouble."  
  
"Hunk...Do I make you nervous?"  
  
"Huh? No miss! Not at all!"  
  
"Than why do you act so nervous to me?"  
  
"Because...."Hunk couldn't think of a way to say it. Plus, it was embarrassing!  
  
"Please Hunk....tell me?"  
  
Hunk couldn't resist those big grey eyes. They were begging him to tell her why he acted like a young teenager out on his first date.  
  
"Umm...well....because....because....I..uh...like...you.."  
  
The woman smiled. "That's all? You shouldn't be so nervous because of that Hunk."  
  
Hunk smiled and leaned in closer. "I know but I am..."  
  
Then they noticed just how close they were. The woman looked up at him and Hunk looked down at her. She was so petite. Hunk couldn't imagine Lotor's cruel hands and mind on her. It made Hunk fits ball up when he thought of Lotor getting her.  
  
Hunk leaned down towards her, without knowing what he was doing. And soon he felt her soft warm lips on his. This surprised both of them but neither moved. Instead they deepened it until they broke for air.  
  
"Uhh.....I....uhh....need....uhh....to....ummm.....help Nanny. C yah later!" With that Hunk ran as fast as he could.  
  
The woman stared after him bewildered at what just happened.  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
Lance looked at the woman that a few days ago, he wouldn't even be this close to him.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Sure. Ask."  
  
"Do you like me or Hunk more?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hunk said that he kissed you. The day after I kissed you. So who do you like better?"  
  
The woman stared at him with her mouth opened. Than she smiled that smile that made Lance's heart stop and than race.  
  
"I don't know yet. I like both of you so much."  
  
"Than I need to help you don't I?"  
  
With that, Lance grabbed her by the waist and spun her so she was chest to chest with him. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him.  
  
"Lance...?"  
  
Lance smiled. "Shhh. Don't want to spoil the moment hmm?" Than Lance leaned in and kissed her deeply. The woman opened up for him and he kissed her more.  
  
They would have stayed like that for a long time, but Lotor had other plans.  
  
An explosion was heard above the castle. It shook the two apart. Lance could see Doom ships coming in and heard the alarms going off.  
  
"Stay by Coren. I have to go help the others."  
  
"Okay..." The woman was breathless and dazed.  
  
Lance took the woman into the control room where the others were. Only Hunk noticed that Lance was dragging the woman and the woman looked like she been thoroughly kissed. Hunk's jealousy rose. But this was no time for jealousy. He'd speak to Lance later about it.  
  
"What's going on?" Lance said as he entered.  
  
"Lotor's back. He said he will stop as soon as we surrender the woman." Coren said.  
  
The woman looked at the screen.  
  
"Where does he want me to meet him?"  
  
There was dead silence. Everyone looked at the woman. She looked at them.  
  
"If I go he'll stop right? So I'll go."  
  
Lance was the first to speak. "Like hell you will!"  
  
This surprised everyone. Lance said a few days ago he wanted to surrender the woman....didn't he?  
  
Keith spoke up, "Look miss. We're pilots and fighter. We won't give you up. No matter what the cost. Now stay by Coren and we'll be back."  
  
With that the team cheered their 'yeah's and ran to their lion control thingys (A/N: They slide on those things that lead them to their lions, what are they called??)  
  
Lance stayed behind a second and looked at the woman.  
  
"Don't go anywhere."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Lance kissed her again than ran to his lion.  
  
The woman looked at the screen than running left the control room. Unnoticed by Coren who was too busy talking to the V Force and Nanny who just walked in.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Pidge yelled before his lion was hit by one of Doom ships guns.  
  
"Pidge! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah captain."  
  
"Okay...this isn't working. We need to form Voltron!" Keith yelled.  
  
Just than, a Robeast with three heads, scaley skin (like a fish) and a tail that was like a scorpions came out and grabbed the blue lion, with the princess in it.  
  
"Allura! No!" Keith got panicked.  
  
"Keith! Help me!" Allura shouted.  
  
Than Lotor appeared.  
  
"Give me the woman and I will release Allura."  
  
Keith's knuckles turned white. He wanted...no...needed Allura back but he couldn't give another life for he?  
  
Then Lotor laughed and an electrical shock went through the blue lion. Allura's scream could be heard through all the lions. The team tried to come close to the Robeast but, the Doom ships fired at them. They couldn't get to her. Keith had to think fas.t If he didn't Lotor would either get the woman or Allura.  
  
"GIVE ME THE WOMAN OR I WILL KEEP ALLURA!"  
  
Keith looked helplessly at the blue lion. Allura's fragile voice could be heard in the background.  
  
"Keith...please don't give up....please don't give her up....don't give up on me..._please_..."  
  
Keith was about to order the team to destroy the Doom ships when the purple lion came out and blew up the Doom ships.  
  
"What the hell?!" Lotor shouted at the same time Lance did. (A/N: Freaky huh??!!)  
  
The purple lion turned around and fired at the Robeast who let Allura go. Than the purple lion swooped down and caught the blue lion before it hit the ground. It turned around and fired at more Doom ships that blew up.  
  
"Voltron Force! Finish off that Robeast! And hurry up!!" The secret pilot yelled.  
  
"Keith and the other four pilots surrounded the Robeast and fired at the spot where the Purple lion's pilot fired at. After a few dozen missiles, the Robeast blew up and Lotor seemed to be retreated (again!!) with shouts of vengeance and returning later.  
  
The team turned their lions around and looked, tense, at the purple lion that still held the blue lion.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The purple lion went to the castle, and gently dropped the blue lion than set the purple lion next to it.  
  
Keith set his lion across the blue and ran to the blue lion. Allura was just gaining consciences ness when Keith entered her cockpit.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
"Allura!...are you okay?!"  
  
"Yes my love."  
  
The two embraced and held each other for the longest time. They broke apart and Allura noticed the tears running down her face. Keith smiled and wiped them off. Than he remembered the Purple lion.  
  
"Allura, the purple lion rescued you. I think the pilot may still be here. Come on. We need some answers."  
  
"Your right."  
  
Before Keith exited he looked at Allura.  
  
"Allura?"  
  
"Yes Keith?"  
  
Keith leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you."  
  
Allura smiled, "I love you too."  
  
When the exited they same the four guys of the v force watching the Purple lion pilot, whom just stood there. When they jumped down from the lion the pilot looked at them.  
  
"It's time you all knew the truth. You must know for the major battle coming."  
  
"What battle?" Allura asked.  
  
The pilot turned towards her. Keith tensed up....they didn't know for sure if the pilot was friendly or not.  
  
"The battle that will decide if Lotor rules the universe. Or if there will be peace."  
  
With that the pilot took off the helmet and the team gasped.  
  
"You're the woman we rescued!" Pidge shouted.  
  
The team could just stare at her.  
  
"My name isn't 'woman' or 'the woman'. My name is Leona. The Seventh Princess" She said.  
  
I know I know......another cliffie....hehe....Almost done.....though.....No more short chapters!!!!! Only LONG LONG LONG ones.....Well R&R please....will put up next chapter hopefully by next week......Thanks for the reviews!!!! 


End file.
